<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's what friends are for! by tntwastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587243">That's what friends are for!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntwastaken/pseuds/tntwastaken'>tntwastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, blushy boys, idk what else to tag this, no beta we die like men, they are soulmates your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntwastaken/pseuds/tntwastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo hasn't had his first kiss but Tommy has. Tommy just wants to be a good friend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's what friends are for!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i rewrote the beginning of this like 4 times hhhh but pls enjoy some fluffy tnt :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo felt like he was on top of the world. Tommy was finally here with him. Sitting on his bed after weeks of planning. It was surreal being able to see his best friend, like actually see him without a stupid screen between them. When they settled down onto Tubbo's bed to watch a movie, he found himself staring at Tommy in pure disbelief that his friend was really there. Tubbo could reach out at any moment and just touch him. He could run his finger through his hair or tickle his side. It was mind blowing. Tommy turned and caught him staring and smiled.</p><p>"What the fuck are you looking at dickhead?" Tommy asked pushing lightly on Tubbo's shoulder. He felt his ears get hot as a light blush washed over his face.</p><p>"It's just so cool how you're here. Like for real you're here." Tubbo tore his gaze away from the boy sat next to him to play with the hem of his shirt. Was he being weird? Does Tommy think he's being dumb? Tommy knocked their shoulders together and smiled at him.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm for real here, And thats pretty cool." Tubbo smiled at his response, calming his nerves, and turned his attention back to the movie they were watching. </p><p>It was pretty boring. Just some random romcom that was on whatever channel he was last watching. Tubbo was barely paying attention to what was actually happening in then movie when suddenly the couple on screen started to make out pretty intensely. Tubbo grimaced. It really looked like they were trying to swallow each other whole. Then again, how was he supposed to know what a good kiss looked like? </p><p>"That's a shit kiss jesus christ," Tommy said confirming Tubbo's suspicions of the grossness of it. "What were they thinking seriously," Tommy laughed and looked at Tubbo for input. Tubbo shrugged and went to play with the hem of his shirt again.</p><p>"Yeah, it's uh- pretty bad I geuss," Tubbo agreed, "not that I would know though." Tubbos faced burned as he muttered the end of that sentence hoping Tommy didn't hear. He was 17 years old and still hadn't had his first kiss. It was embarrassing! Tubbo felt the gaze of the boy next to him and refused to look in his eyes. God Tommy probably thought he was so lame since he obviously had experience. That didn't suprise Tubbo, his best friend was always talking about women. Even if he was over exaggerating and doing a bit, Tommy was a pretty handsome guy. Not that Tubbo was interested or anything.</p><p>"Have you never kissed anyone Tubbo?" Tommy asked. There wasn't any teasing in his voice, just curiosity. Tubbo blushed even deeper as he simply shook his head in response.</p><p>"That's suprising," Tommy muttered turning back to the screen. Tubbo suddenly turned twords his friend once again.</p><p>"What do you mean that's suprising?" He asked watching Tommy's face intently.</p><p>"I mean, I don't know. I just thought you would have had it by now," Tommy said nonchalantly still giving most of his attention to the movie. Tubbo's faced flushed with embarrassment crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Well sorry not all of us are big men who always get so many women," Tubbo huffed sarcastically, pouting and turning away from the boy sat next to him. He didn't know why he was being so huffy about this. He just felt so dumb when Tommys said that. After a moment of pouting, he felt Tommy lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry Tubbs, I didn't mean to upset you," Tubbo looked up at the nickname and met Tommy's eyes. Tommy's eyes were beautiful. Tubbo quickly shook the thought from his head and just smiled back at him.</p><p>"It's ok Tommy I know, I was just being dramatic." He said and turned back to the movie. Tommy's gaze lingered on the boy before also turning back to the screen in front of him. There was a strange silence between the two and Tubbo's thoughts ran wild. Did he accidentally upset Tommy? Was he being weird? What if Tommy ignored him the rest of the night? Why would he ignore you because you haven't kissed anyone? It's a possibility.</p><p>Tubbo was pulled out of his frantic thoughts by Tommy clearing his throat next to him.</p><p>"You know uh- if you wanted to have your first kiss," Tommy chuckled nervously, "I could like, kiss you?" Tubbo's breath hitched as he kept his eyes trained on the tv.</p><p>"Just as like- friends you know? Because, I know its frustrating to not have uh- done it yet," Tommy stuttered out, "but it's totally cool if you don't want to we can just finish the movie." Tommy shifted next to him and Tubbo felt sparks where their shoulders touched. This was totally platonic. Tommy just wanted to help his friend out, and who was Tubbo to refuse such a kind gesture?</p><p>"Sure, I mean what are friends for you know?" He said before finally turning to look at Tommy. Tommy's eyes met his as he shifted to look at Tubbo, a light blush covering his cheeks. His gaze was intense but soft as he slowly brought a hand up to cup Tubbos cheek. Tubbo placed his hands on Tommy's hips, unsure of where else he was allowed to touch him. They stayed there perfectly still almost as if they were both worried of going too fast and scaring the other off. Tommy rubbed his thumb lightly across Tubbo's cheek as his eyes flickered down to his lips for just a moment before catching Tubbo's gaze again.</p><p>"I- I don't- I've never done this," Tubbo stuttered and Tommy smiled.</p><p>"Yeah I know Tubbs." The nickname sent a shiver down his spine as he glanced down at Tommy's lips for just a second. He was so close their noses were brushing.Tommy finally leaned in and closed the gap between them pressing their lips together. The kiss was short and sweet but set sparks running through Tubbo's entire body. His veins felt like they were buzzing with electricity as he made eye contact with Tommy again. Tubbo leaned in this time, holding there for a bit longer relishing in the way his entire body hummed when their lips were pressed together. Tommy slowly began to move their mouths together and Tubbo followed his lead bringing a hand up to lace his fingers into Tommy's hair. Tommy gasped at the contact and pulled back from the kiss blushing furiously. Tubbo was sure he was just as red, if not redder, as he struggled to catch his breath. After an intense moment, Tommy was the first to break the eye contact by rubbing the back of his neck and looking down with a smile.</p><p>"You sure that was your first kiss? That was pretty good," Tommy laughed slightly looking back up at the boy next to him. Tubbo let out a breath he didnt realize he was holding and smiled back.</p><p>"Thank you, you know I tried my best," Tubbo said looking at his hands. Tommy just hummed and turned back to the tv switching it to a random cartoon. Tubbo pushed down his racing thoughts and forced himself to just relax with Tommy. Though there was one question that managed to wiggle its way out of his mouth.</p><p>"Can we keep doing that? Just every like- once and a while," Tubbo kept his eyes trained on the tv and didn't dare looking at the boy next to him. The few seconds it took Tommy to respond felt like hours.</p><p>"Sure man, thats what friends are for."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed! i haven't written a full oneshot in a hot minute so sorry if this is a little messy! ive just been non stop thinking about tnt so this was the result :)</p><p>fun fact this is actually based off of something that that happened to me 0-0 </p><p>any hate comments will be deleted and to any antis reading this... i know you wanna kiss me so bad just SAY IT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>